BF Fanfic: True Feelings
Sodis I have no idea how Signas knew about my plan. Does she know about the gods’ plans? Of course she does. That girl is evil and hot. Cold. Water and fire and ice? I’m confused! It’s been four days since the escape. Half of us stayed, half of us went. Signas comes into my tent. We stole a bunch of supplies. She lays down next to my sleeping bag. “Yes Sig?” I ask her. I know she only talks to me when something serious is going on. “What is it?” “Sodis? I um...” What’s with her? She’s usually straight to the point. “I have to tell you something important to me.” “Signas. Is something wrong?” I’m seriously concerned. “I love you. Don’t look at any other girls but me!” --Alyut “What do you mean? The gods have half the protection now! We need to stay here!” I’m seriously angry at Sodis, but we can’t afford to go after him. Not yet. “But Ramna was forced into going-” Farlon needs to grow up and shut up. “Shut up! She went on her own accord. When the gods tell us, we’ll go after them, and you can try to get her to leave the traitors.” I tell him. “Farlon’s right.” Lunaris. Well, if I argue with you, I’d just kill myself. Slowly. Painfully. “Fine. Wait one week. Ophelia, Raydyn, and I will go to the traitors.” I tell them. “I want to go to her!” Farlon is too close to Ramna though. “No. I’m not letting you!” He draws his sword, then reconsiders. He puts it back. “Yes sir…” His eyes drop. “We’ll get her back Farlon. Trust me. Would I lie to you?” I see a look of hope flicker across his face. “Okay Alyut.” He leaves me and Lunaris in the room alone. We awkwardly stare at each other in silence for what feels like hours. “Do you want me to save Sodis for you? I hate him for betraying us but if-” She cuts me off. “I’m not sure. I don’t know who to trust any more. Sodis… I thought he was your funny big brother that was cool and strong. I don’t know why he would run off with Signas. I mean, I’m happy for Sig, but-” It’s my turn to cut her off. “Wait, what? Signas? Running off with her? There were four more people that went too! It’s not like they were going to elope! And you would be sad if they did, right. With all the mooning you’ve done over Sodis in the past twelve years!” I’m shocked when she kisses me. What? WHAT?!? “I don’t like him, silly! I like you. I was getting to know my future brother in law!” She what? Her what? Um… Brother in law? “Uh, um.” I try to tell her that the feeling is mutual, but I am apparently incapable of speech after being kissed out of the blue. She winks at me, blushes, puts a finger to her lips, and leaves me alone in the room.' ' ---Sodis''' ' It’s been a day since Signas had her confession thing. Is still don’t know what to call it. Afterwards, she left my tent and went out on a hunt. The next morning, we had a great feast. There were at least three deer that we have left, some birds, squirrels, berries, and fruit that we can eat while we are on the run. Signas is eating her share of food at least twenty feet in the air in a tree. I climb up and sit next to her. She blushes when I look at her. “You said that I can only look at you. Why are you blushing? I’m just looking at you.” Apparently, she took that the wrong way, and punched me off the branch I was sitting on. I fly down ten feet, and start letting the branches hit me. Even without armor, it wouldn’t have hurt. I close my eyes, and hold my breath. Signas takes off my helmet. I can hold my breath for somewhere around two minutes. She yells for help, and everyone is gathered around me. “Boo!” I yell, sending half the group flying back. I expect Sig to punch me again, but instead she hugs me and starts to cry. “You idiot! I thought- don’t do- I can’t lose you! I love you!” I hug her back, which seems to take her by surprise. I whisper in her ear. “I love you.” --- Alyut' ''' It’s time. We’re ready to track down the traitors. I give Lunaris a hug and reassure Farlon. Rina tells me to watch out for Luly. We leave the camp, and set out to get those traitors.